Vol. 3 Chapter 7 and Walton's final letters
Chapter 7 Walton's final letters Chapter 7 and Walton's final letters This chapter recalls Victor's final pursuit of the creature, his determination for revenge is particularly prevalent Victor is invited upon Walton's shop after travelling tirelessly through the arctic. The narrative then switches to Walton Victor tells Walton about his regrets towards creating the creature and his determination to end its life. Victor convinces Walton to continue on his journey and not to turn the ship around Victor is bedridden and eventually dies The creature comes onboard the boat and tells Walton of his wishes to die and how his evil stems from the behaviour of mankind towards him Walton turns his ships around Key Quotations: 'I was cursed by some devil, and carried about with me my eternal hell' - page 207 There is a sense that Victor still fails to take responsibility for his actions as he regards his ill fate as a product of being 'cursed by some devil' rather than his own ignorant involvement in science. 'I should soon have sunk under my multiplied hardships into a death which I still dread- for my task is unfulfilled' page 212 This implies that seeming revenge for the deaths of his family are now Victor's life aims. This is supported by the quote :'Revenge kept me alive' page 205 Victor says to Walton ' seek happiness in tranquility and avoid ambition'. Shelley further highlights that the problem lies with the dangers of ambition and curiosity rather than science in itself. Supported by phrase 'senseless curiosity' Page 229 " I, the miserable and the abandoned, am an abortion, to be spurned at, and kicked, and trampled on." Page 224. This gives the readers an insight into the creature's sense of self pity and the mental anguish he suffers as a result of being brutally rejected by society. He recognises that he is unloved by his own creator. Who is this chapter narrated by and why? Chapter 7 is written in Victor's narrative voice, this is particularly significant at the ending of the novel as the reader gains a dramatic insight into his ardent desire to conquer the monster. It quickens the pace of the novel as his urgency is so apparent: 'trust him not.... Hear him not' Furthermore, there is a strong sense of Victor's deeply rooted mental anguish (I.e 'I felt as if all he'll surrounded me'). This lends Shelley's warning about the perils of the enlightenment period gravitas and weight. Walton's narrative ends the novel. This is particularly effective as it forces the readers to draw comparisons between Victor and Walton. Walton calls for his ships to he turned around whereas Victor's ardent desire to take revenge prevails: 'you may give up your purpose, but mine is assigned to me by Heaven'. Shelley is perhaps encouraging her reader to act similarly to Walton, who retracts his initial ambitions. Importance of these chapters in terms of the structure of the novel Victor's narrative ends with a firm warning to Walton to 'call on the names of William, Justine, Clerval, Elizabeth, (his) father, and of the wretched Victor, and thrust a sword into his heart'. Structurally, Shelley emphasises the importance of revenge for Victor. Furthermore, the fact that Victor is still so mentally tormented at the end of the novel, highlights how human involvement in science has irreversible and detrimental consequences. The creature's death ends the novel as he talks of being 'torn by the bitterest remorse'. There is the sense that the creature does love Victor despite Victor's intense hatred for the creature. The creature kills himself to take away feelings of remorse and emptiness ('your abhorrence cannot equal that with high I regard myself') which may arise the sympathies of the audience, forcing us to question how society impacts individuals. Context As previously stated, the extent of Victor's mental suffering effectively highlights how human involvement in science has perilous outcomes. Victor's mental deterioration draws attention to the problems with a patriarchal dominated society. Shelley also takes issue with the romantic hero, as a talented individual pursuing knowledge, by demonstrating how dangerous this can be. 'His soul as Hellish as his form' Shelley's repulsive description of the creature serves to alert the audience about the perils of 'playing god' an idea which also resonates in Prometheus Legend. Shelley engages with Rosseau's 'Noble Savage' idea as the creature talks of how 'human kind sinned against (him)'. The creature also feels the 'bitterest remorse' which indicates the extent to which society corrupts people. Themes Revenge 'swear that he shall not live- swear that he shall not triumph" "revenge kept me alive" Determination 'I beheld my enemy...my heart bounded within me' Death 'his eyes closed forever, while the irradiation of a genre smile passed from his lips'/ 'where can I rest but in death?'